


Истина скрывается под холодом льда

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Зейн думает, что если бы не строгий приказ Верховного Лидера, то Лиам ни в коем разе не рисковал бы жизнью ради его спасенья, а Лиам просто пытается доказать самому себе, что дело было только в приказе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, этот фф в очередной раз подтверждает мою безнадежную впечатлительность.

Порой Зейн думает, что лучше бы умер там, — на том проклятом Старкиллере, чем сейчас, пребывая на летящем на базу «Завершителе», чувствовать эту неутихающую, жгучую боль в пораненном и до сих пор кровоточащем боку, чувствовать утраченный контроль над Силой, которая печет виски и бурлит глубоко в сознании, обжигающим ликером сжимая и выкручивая кости, насыщая сны кошмарами и безумными видениями.

Каждую гребанную ночь ему снится эта умирающая планета, изуродованная глубокими кровавыми трещинами, из которых сочится лава, снится выходящий из расщелин удушливый темный дым, заполняющий легкие горячим и ядовитым пеплом, неприятным осадком оседающим где-то на кромках рёбер; снится лязгающий, полный насмешки смех Сноука, иголками пробирающийся под ногти и даже во сне вызывающий невыносимую боль, разрывающую грудь; ему снова и снова снятся шоколадные глаза генерала Пейна, наполненные страхом и болью, руки, лихорадочно прижимающие к ране какую-то тряпку; отдалённый и глухой голос, зовущий его словно из нерд земли.

И он не знает, где правда, а где плод его разума.

Но самое ужасное и мучительное из всего этого — реальность с холодной пустошью взгляда генерала, его строгим лицом с плотно сжатыми губами и всегда сцепленными за спиной руками. После того, как Лиам по приказу Верховного Лидера вытащил его из готовой взорваться в любую секунду планеты, он стал еще больше отстранённым, раздражающим своим до иголочки безупречным видом, вечными перчатками на руках и зализанными назад волосами, что порой у Зейна так и чешется кожа, чтобы протянуть руку и взъерошить их, привнося хоть немного хаоса.

Хотя и раньше генерал Пейн никогда не отличался особой эмоциональностью и многословием, при виде его стройной фигуры, одетой в облегающий китель с высокими сапогами на ногах, штурмовики в страхе обходят его десятой дорогой, а его приказы выполняют сию же минуту и беспрекословно, но сейчас он как будто с цепи сорвался. Точнее слово «сорвался» никак не подходит к описанию Пейна, скорее «закрылся», с головой погрузился в работу, и это можно понять: Старкиллер утичтожен, Первый Орден понёс огромные потери и ущерб. Работы просто не початый край. Но здесь определённо есть что-то ещё, что-то другое, и Зейн просто не понимает в чем заключается это «другое». Он явно что-то упустил.

Но каждый раз слыша ледяной голос Лиама, раздающий очередные приказы, что-то внутри него самого обрывается и падает, разбиваясь на острые осколки, впивающиеся в кожу.

По своей природе Зейн всегда был импульсивным, вспыльчивым, порой даже безумным и неуправляемым, поэтому абсолютное равнодушие только ещё больше раздражает его, вводит в ступор, а иногда наоборот — в бешенство.

Сколько раз стоя среди обломков разрушенной очередным своим нападком гнева каюты, Зейн видел неестественное спокойствие на лице генерала, то, как тот сдерживает своё раздражение, едва заметно плескавшееся где-то на самой глубине его глаз и сжимающее в тонкую полоску пухлые губы. Только ходящие ходуном желваки выдавали его чувства. В такие моменты Зейн ничего так сильно не хочет, как разбить эти внутренние стены дисциплины и поразительного самоконтроля, вывести его из себя, заставить хоть раз в жизни не сдержаться и справедливо выплеснуть скопившуюся ругань за нанесённый ущерб дорогостоящей аппаратуре.

Поэтому Зейн и дает себе полную волю, круша все, что некстати попадается под руку, постоянно трясясь от бессильной, пузырящейся в жилах ярости, и задаваясь вопросом, сколько ещё ему нужно погромить, какой ущерб нанести этому чертовому звёздному крейсеру, чтобы этот гребанный Лиам Пейн хоть раз повысил на него тон, хоть раз показал людские эмоции, какими бы они не были.

Зейн плохо спит и ест, без дела слоняется по коридорам словно восставший из могилы мертвец (какая ирония, не так ли), пугая своим грозным видом и слишком бледной кожей впечатлительных штурмовиков. Но большинство своего времени он все же проводит за тренировками, испещряя стены тренировочного зала чёрными, обуглившимися полосами, оставленные его световым мечом.

Тихое жужжание огненно-красного клинка расслабляет, успокаивает головную боль и помогает хотя бы на время забыть тот просочившейся в его кожу холод из карих глаз и презрительной улыбки краешком губ.

С каждым днём его меч все больше и больше покоряется ему, ловко рассекая воздух и режа метал. Зейн не завидует своему тренировочному дроиду: эту беднягу отвозят в мастерскую каждый божий день и каждый божий день он ловит на себе осуждающий взгляд механиков, но какое ему до них дело, пусть выполняют свою работу.

Иногда во время тренировок краешком глаза Зейн видит застывшую фигуру генерала у входа в зал, безмолвно наблюдающую за ним внимательным и изучающим взглядом, но рыцарь делает вид, что не замечает его и продолжает упражняться, резво вымахивая мечем и стараясь успокоить внезапно сорвавшееся на бешеный темп сердце. Он списывает это к результату выматывающей тренировки, чувствуя неприятную липкость в животе от собственной глупости.

Лиам Пейн высечен из горячего льда планеты Глизе и покрыт отполированной сталью, его взгляд светится холодом звёзд, а его душа похожа на отдаленные галактики, сотканные из планетарных туманностей.

Зейн ненавидит Лиама Пейна, так же сильно, как и любит его, и это, откровенно говоря, дерьмово. Потому что знать, что объект твоего воздыхание, одновременно источник всех твоих бед и неконтролируемых вспышек гнева ненавидит тебя и не упускает ни единого шанса напомнить, что если бы не строгий приказ Сноука, то он бы и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы тебя спасти, и, знаете ли, это не очень-то и приятно и только подливает масло в огонь сумасшествия и эмоциональной нестабильности.

 — Думаешь, что я, будучи в здравом уме, добровольно бы поперся спасать твою задницу, которая не смогла одолеть какую-то повстанку-мусорщицу из какой-то убогой планеты? Малик, ты что совсем болван? — с неестественным презрением сказал Пейн, когда на следующий день после взрыва Старкиллера Зейн, переполненный таким непривычным для него чувством благодарности, решил сказать тому спасибо за своё спасение, и получив такой ответ, решил, что с его стороны было очень непрофессионально благодарить за выполненный чужой приказ. Пусть его Сноук и благодарит за то, что героически вытащил из пасти смерти надежду Тёмной Империи. Это было бы смешно, если не было бы так печально.

А поэтому совсем не удивительно, что сейчас Зейн стоит посередине полностью разгромленного логова генерала, святая святых — его кабинет, держа все еще полыхающий в руке меч и с наслаждением рассматривая дело своих рук. Вот к чему приводит безразличность, собственная упёртость, нескрываемое безумие и отсутствия инстинкта самосохранения. Он буквально упивается откровенным ужасом на лице Лиама, с до сих пор дрожащими от только что пережитого приступа гнева пальцами и тяжелым дыханием.

Наконец-то, хоть что-то.

 — Какого черта? — сдерживая злость шипит Пейн, но ловит себя на мысли, что никогда не видел воплощение Зла таким красивым, как в эту самую минуту, окидывая взглядом ужасающий погром: от стеклянных предметов интерьера осталась лишь скрипучая крошка, голографический стол треснул, экраны компьютеров потрошены, а от процессоров срываются тонкие струйки дымка. — Я спрашиваю, какого черта, Малик? — тон набирает тембр, а Зейн еле сдерживает радость в груди, ликуя своей маленькой победе — это конечно не полное покорение повстанцев, но тоже дело немалое — на лице оставаясь таким же, — абсолютно равнодушным и бесстрастным. Так, словно голос генерала обращается к кому-то другому, так, словно Лиама и вовсе здесь нет.

Зейн молчит, с вызовом смотря на тщетные старания Пейна натянуть на лицо безразличие. Глаза того полыхают не предвещающим ничего хорошего огнем, языки которого облизывают, опаляют собственную кожу рыцаря, посылая дрожь по телу. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга испепеляющими взглядами, и Зейн как никогда жалеет, что так и не научился читать мысли генерала.

 — Зачем ты сделал это? — спустя некоторое время спрашивает Лиам, на этот раз его голос сочится усталостью и некой непроизвольной покорностью, заставляющей сердце Зейна набирать скорость, в груди снова разгорается пламя надломанного гнева.

Зейн устал, он устал от этой недосказанности во взглядах и непроизвольных движениях, от неприродного холода генерала, от его напускного спокойствия и сдержанности, устал ходить словно в тумане, словно во сне, — длинном, тяжелом, высасывающим из тела силы и размывающим границы реальности и марева.

Он хочет проснуться, хочет избавиться от засевшего под кожей льда, поэтому смело делает один шаг вперед, а потом еще и еще, пока не оказывается на опасном расстоянии вытянутой руки от Пейна, который явно не ожидал такого хода. В его глазах на доли секунду вспыхивает что-то живое, что-то похожее на удивление, но оно пропадает так же быстро, как и появляется.

Зейн разочарованно вздыхает, сглатывая царапающую горло горечь, и цепляется взглядом за сведенные к переносице брови, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от нарастающего в груди раздражения, просачивающегося сквозь ребра и окрашивающего его щеки еще большей бледностью. Ему вдруг безумно захотелось прикоснуться к Лиаму, возможно, даже слегка встряхнуть его, заглянуть в теплого цвета глаза с холодом на дне и увидеть хотя бы отблеск человечности.

 — Ты действительно хочешь узнать, Пейн? — рычит Зейн, собирая все свое самообладание в кулак, потому что его грудная клетка грозится разорваться от накопившихся в ней эмоций, они уже пробрались даже в кровь, подогревая её. — Ты, черт побери, слепой или что? Или ты вместе со штурмовиками промыл себе мозги? — с каждым словом поднимая голос, говорит он, стараясь не сорваться на отчаянный крик от того, каким равнодушным кажется мужчина напротив. Он явно не человек, он высечен из камня, из мрамора. — Какого черта ты творишь? Что, черт возьми, происходит с _тобой_?

Его голос скрипит и ломается, слова выжигают дыру в груди, — там, где раньше билось сердце, потому что вдруг все становится бесполезным, абсолютно глупым и опрометчивым, и Зейн пытается глубоко дышать через нос, подавляя жгучую обиду, засевшую в легких. Это уже не просто желание навредить, уколоть поглубже, расшевелить засевшего глубоко внутри человека, спрятавшегося за каменными стенами приказов и самоконтроля. Нет. Это простое желание узнать правду, причины, вот и все.

 — Ты не понимаешь, Малик, — внезапно раздается на удивление тихий голос генерала, и Зейн тут же поднимает на него взгляд, пытаясь не утратить над собой остатки хоть какого-то контроля.

 — Так объясни! — рявкает он, чувствуя, как железные оковы гнева сжимают его ребра, оставляя горящие следы на коже, от которых хочется кричать, вырывая на голове волосы и раздирая одежду. — Я, черт подери, ни черта не понимаю! Мне надоели твои выходки!

И, на самом деле, эти слова приносят небывалый эффект, некий успех, потому что тот огонь, вспыхнувший как только Лиам увидел руины своего кабинета, снова зажигается с новой силой. Генерал слегка качнулся, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, пытаясь успокоится, но эти попытки не приносят никакого результата, потому что в следующую же секунду, сделав шаг вперед, он, наверно, впервые за все время пребывания на «Завершителе» действительно повысил голос почти до крика.

 — Тебе осточертели мои выходки?! — чуть сдерживая рвущейся крик, возмущённо спрашивает он, зло блеснув глазами. — Можно подумать мне твои нет? Ты думаешь мне приятно наблюдать за творениями твоих рук? Да за два месяца твоего пребывания здесь, на крейсере не осталось ни одного нормально функционирующего тренировочного дроида, за тобой еле успевают убирать твою каюту, ты не оставил в живых ни одной панели в зале. А сколько ты испоганил оборудования?! И после всего этого ты еще смеешь упрекать меня — человека, который, черт возьми, вытащил тебя из тобой же созданного дерьма — лицо Лиама покрывают красные пятна, нижняя губа заметно трясется от распирающего его гнева, и Зейн просто не может поверить, что хладнокровный генерал минуту назад и этот — один и тот же человек.

 — Я знаю, что дело было не только в приказе, — вдруг говорит рыцарь, внимательно всматриваясь в тут же побледневшее лицо напротив, и ухмыляясь про себя от такой разительной перемены. — Тут даже и не нужно владеть Силой, чтобы понять это.

 — Что? — с удивлением и неким страхом в голосе спрашивает генерал Пейн, его глаза мечутся по лицу Зейна, будто пытаясь понять об одном ли они говорят. — Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

Зейн лишь печально усмехается, горечь так и не покидает его горло, он делает еще один шаг вперед, впервые в жизни видя лицо генерала в такой непосредственной близости к собственному. Он сглатывает, обида снова напоминает о себе, горячим импульсом проходя под кожей.

 — Зачем ты так со мной? — спрашивает Зейн, всматриваясь в тускнеющий огонь в глазах, и это не должно звучать таким разбитым, каким оно есть, но болезненные воспоминания вереницей кадров вспыхивают в голове, заставляя поежиться от неприятных и липких ощущений внутри.

Зейн хочет ясности. Он устал от лжи, хватит с него Верховного Лидера и Первого Ордена, он хочет хотя бы здесь чувствовать себя свободным, а не порабощенным.

 — Как «так»? — допрашивается генерал, устало хмуря брови и опуская плечи.

Внутренности рыцаря пылают, и это совсем не благодатный огонь, нет, это бурлящие чувства и эмоции, пытающиеся вырваться наружу, потому что уже просто нет сил их сдерживать.

 — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя чужим на этом корабле, бесполезным грузом дерьма, который внезапно свалился на твои плечи и который тебе в целости и сохранности нужно доставить к Сноуку, будь он неладен! — сквозь зубы говорит Зейн, вертя в руке рукоять погасшего меча. Помещение с каждой минутой все больше наполняется повисшим в воздухе напряжением. — Думаешь, я не замечаю, как ты смотришь на меня, как ты ненавидишь меня, хотя, порой мне кажется, что тебе просто плевать на всех и вся. Я чертовски устал от этого, от этой гребанной неопределенности и твоего полного безразличия-

Он не успевает договорить, потому что внезапно чувствует _теплые_ губы на своих губах, и это ощущается слишком правильно, слишком идеально, что он готов поспорить, что слышит треск падающих стен внутри прижимающегося к нему тела.

 — Я все еще пытаюсь доказать себе, что дело было только в приказе, — шепчет Лиам с долей насмешки в голосе, и Зейн отлично понимает его.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
